herofandomcom-20200223-history
Allura (Voltron: Legendary Defender)
Allura is a protagonist of the Voltron: Legendary Defender series. She functions as a Paladin of Voltron, piloting the Blue Lion. She was voiced by Kimberly Brooks. Background When Altea was attacked by Zarkon's Galra Empire 10,000 years ago, Allura's father, King Alfor, chose to hide the Voltron lions and Allura, rather than have Voltron formed to battle their enemy as Allura suggested. Sadly, Altea was ultimately lost as a result, with only the six residents of the Castle of Lions being known to survive the tragedy. After her father lulled her to sleep, she was placed in a sleeping pod where she spent the next ten millennia in stasis. Personality Being a member of the Altean Royal Family, Allura is known for her commanding attitude towards the Paladins, her serious demeanor, and occasionally playful personality. She does, however, have a deep-seated bitterness: Zarkon is the focal point of Allura's rage and suffering because of his betrayal of her and her family that resulted in the murder of her father, her entire race, and the destruction of her home planet. Allura's raw hatred of Zarkon is unnerving to behold for those more familiar with her more compassionate side, and her bloody history with the Galra has fostered in her a severe hatred and distrust of their race. This comes to the forefront upon learning of Keith's revelation that he is part Galra. She becomes severely conflicted and begins coldly shunning him. However, in due time, Allura realizes that Keith has more than proven his good heart and rightful place on the team, which Allura considers to be her new-found family, and she reaffirms her trust in him by apologizing for her misjudgment. Abilities TBA Notes * Allura's exact age is unknown. She has been described as being a teenager by series staff and merchandise.Joaquim Dos Santos, Wonder-Con 2017The Rise of Voltron Book Due to Coran's age being at least 600 years old,Coran's age proving the long lifespan of Alteans, it is not known if Allura is truly 19 years old or younger, or simply the Altean equivalent of a human teenager. **Although she has existed for at least 10,000 years, Allura has not aged mentally nor physically because she had been in a stasis sleep and did not consciously experience that span of time. ** Kova is 28 deca-phoebs old when Honerva and Zarkon enter the rift on Daibazaal, and Allura was born after Kova. The Paladin's Handbook translates deca-phoebs to years; if the guidebook is accurate, and no significant time passed between Daibazaal's destruction and Allura's stasis, then Allura is no more than 28 years old. ** Allura was born before Lotor, but because she was put in a stasis sleep for 10,000 years and he instead experienced those 10,000 years' worth of time, Lotor is older than her. Similar Heroines * Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala and Hera (Star Wars Rebels) (Star Wars) * Katara Aang and Yue (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) * Symmetra (Overwatch) * Starfire (Teen Titans 2003) * Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) * Mercy (Overwatch) * Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Wonder Woman (DC Comics) * Daenerys Targaryen (Game Of Thrones) * Sango (Inuyasha) * Asami Sato (The Legend of Korra) * Olivier Mira Armstrong (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Miss Martian (DC) * Captain Amelia (Treasure Planet) * Kimberly Hart (Power Rangers Film Series) * Gamora (Comics) * Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi (CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon) * Garnet Til Alexandros XVII and Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) * Pearl (Steven Universe) * Orihime Inoue (Bleach) * Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) * Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) * Tsunade (Naruto) References Navigation Category:Voltron heroes Category:Princess Warriors Category:Aliens Category:Elves Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Female Category:Wise Category:Successors Category:Big Good Category:Monarchs Category:Nurturer Category:Space Survivers Category:Fighter Category:Magic Category:Knights Category:Animal Kindness Category:Healers Category:Sophisticated Category:Determinators Category:Archenemy Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Role Models Category:Extravagant Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Harmonizers Category:Vengeful Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Egalitarian Category:Heroes from the past Category:Forgivers Category:Humanoid Category:Martial Artists Category:Alchemist Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Feminists Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Warriors Category:The Chosen One Category:Orphans